


Tears of Prince

by Rosalee_Mariabellum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalee_Mariabellum/pseuds/Rosalee_Mariabellum
Summary: One of the very first pieces I ever wrote.





	

 In the kingdom of Jemas there stands the Luminous Crystal. The crystal shines with a pure light that flows throughout the land. The crystals light protects the hearts of all those in the kingdom. Should the light ever grow dark, so would the hearts of the people.  
  
  
In the kingdom of Jemas there stood a grand castle. In the castle lived a kind King and his three sons. The oldest son, dressed in blue, was cool as ice. The middle son, clothed in red, had a fiery personality. The youngest son, clocked in yellow, was always searching for the truth.  
  
  
The King was old and the time for a new king to be crowned was drawing near.  
The Prince in Blue and the Prince in Red both wanted to be the new king. But the King favored his youngest son over them.  
  
The princes began to grow angry with each other. Their anger grew in their hearts, until one day their anger burst forth with rage.  
The King was shocked with his sons. Unsure of what to do, the troubled King was visited by the oracle of the Luminous Crystal.  
The oracle told the king that he must banish the princes, lest the crystals light grow dark.  
  
But the King could not bring himself to banish his sons. He hoped that they would rise above themselves and stop their fighting.  
  
For many moons the fighting had stopped, yet the anger in the princes hearts did not. As the days passed the anger in their hearts turned in to hatred, and as hatred grew in their hearts, the light of the luminous crystal grew dark.  
  
Now the King had no choice but to banish his sons.  
The prince dressed in blue traveled to the far north of the kingdom of Jemas, without the Kings knowledge. There he lived in the old castle on an icy lake.  
The prince clothed in red traveled to a volcanic island. There he made his home inside the heart of the volcano.  
The prince clocked in yellow traveled to an island large with a desert. There he made his temple deep within the desert sands.  
  
With the loss of his sons, the Kings heart was heavy in his chest. The grief and despair in the Kings heart gave way for anger and hatred to take hold.  
As the hatred grew the light of the crystal, which shone over all of the kingdom, became just as black as his heart was turning.  
  
The deep darkness spread throughout the kingdom. It filled everyone's hearts with hatred and pain.  
The King was visited, once again, by the oracle of the crystal. The oracle told the king of the spreading darkness and of how it was he that caused it, but the king would not listen. The oracle then gave the king a warning, "As the darkness grows stronger, your heart grows weaker. Close your heart and you will be consumed by the darkness it has created. Yet if you open your heart to those around you, the light within your heart shall grow, and it will shine within the darkness."  
The king ignored the warning.  
  
As the darkness spread to the corners of the kingdom, the prince in blue took notice.  
  
Deeply concerned with the approaching darkness, the prince in blue searched for a way to stop it.  
Realizing that this darkness was created from a heart full of hate, only a heart full of love and compassion could stop it. For when deep darkness did arrive in the icy land of which he resided, the prince in blue stood. He willed himself to shine with light. A light that turned darkness into light, but not without a cost.  
With the knowledge of a way to stop the darkness, the prince in blue left to find his brothers and tell them of what he now knew, for he could not do it without them.  
  
The prince in blue traveled to the volcanic island where his brother, the prince in red, now lived.  
One of the reasons the Prince in Red chose the volcano as his home was because of the natural defenses.  
When he finally reached his brother, he told him of how they could stop the spreading darkness. He also told him of the price that they must be payed, and of the fact that it has to be all three of them, together, that must shine, or they will not be able to stop the growing darkness.  
  
The Prince in Blue and the Prince in Red set off to the desert to find their little brother.  
The Prince in Yellow spent his days making traps in his desert temple.  
When the brothers reached him and told him of their plan, he more than happily joined them.  
  
The three princes traveled to the castle that stood in the center of the kingdom of Jemas.  
In the castle the tired old king sat upon his thrown. As the princes walked in the King barely noticed their presence. The princes rushed to their father’s side, they hoped they were not too late.  
  
"My boys" said the King in a tired, weary voice.  
"Father, we're here, we've come to save you." said the Prince in Blue.  
"Save me? From what? My boys have come back to me. What else matters?"  
"What has happened to you father? You let hatred grow in your heart." said the Prince in Red.  
"It has turned the luminous Crystal into the Shadow Crystal." said the Prince in Yellow.  
"It's spreading darkness throughout the kingdom." said the Prince in Blue.  
"The people are suffering!" said the Prince in Red.  
"The crystal? The kingdom. The people! Who cares about them! What have they ever done for me, except force me to banish my sons!" said the King in anger.  
  
The princes stood, shocked in horror at what they had heard.  
It was then that, in response to the Kings heart becoming closed, the Shadow crystal reacted. It released a dark mist that surrounded the King and pulled him inside the crystal.  
  
Then the Shadow Crystal released a dark pulse of a menacing aura.  
Horrified at what they had just witnessed. The princes awoke from the daze they were in and firmly stood their ground.  
  
The three princes joined hands and willed themselves to shine with light. They gave all their strength to shine as brightly as they could.  
The harmony created by the three, resounded throughout the land, turning the darkness into light.  
  
The kingdom had been saved, but not the princes. The princes had sacrificed themselves to save everyone from the darkness.  
  
But rather than being destroyed, the princes were transformed into crystals, that would come to be known as the Tears of Princes, and the spirits of the princes would forever be bound to the crystals as their guardians. Just as the Kings spirit would be bound to the Shadow Crystal.  
  
The crystals were sealed in the places where the princes had resided, should they ever be needed to stop the Shadow Crystal again. The Shadow Crystal its self, was sealed within the caverns underneath the castle.  
  
The legend of the princes would be told for generations to come, and those that know their story to be true shall never forget what they have done.  
  
The End


End file.
